Fluoric resins typified by PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene), which have low friction resistance and excellent abrasion resistance, are used for sliding members. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that a coating obtained by adding a fluoric resin powder to a urethane resin as a binder is prepared and applied to an aluminum alloy plate for a recording medium cassette shatter to form a coating film having a coefficient of kinetic friction between 0.03 and 0.20 and a surface roughness Ra of 0.2 μm or larger.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses that the maximum surface roughness of resin-made members that slide to each other is set in the range between 1 μm and 100 μm, both inclusive, and a fluorine-containing coating agent is applied to the sliding face of one of the members, thereby reducing the amount of abrasion at the sliding faces of both the resin-made members.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 10-106215A    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 09-212967A